


Si no duele, pues a qué sirve un amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anniversary, Confrontations, Doubt, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Advice, Romantic Gestures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Esta historia tiene que acabar. De verdad, no entiendo porque el ItaJan te haga este efecto. Juro que el resto de nosotros puede tener relaciones perfectamente saludares y normales al acabar de filmar.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Si no duele, pues a qué sirve un amor

**Si no duele, ¿pues a qué sirve un amor?**

**(Alias 5 veces que el ItaJan se puso en el camino del romanticismo + 1 vez que ayudó)**

_01 – Hasta que se rompe el dique_

“En serio, no creo haber visto algo así en toda mi vida.”

Yuto llevaba provocándolo desde mucho tiempo ya; y Hikaru, de verdad, no se habría sentido tan enojado, si no hubiera sido que habían llegado a casa ahora, que tenía planes y que le habría gustado mucho que su novio lo dejara, así que pudiese exponérselos.

“Vale, vale. Tuve un gato en los brazos, gran cosa. Muchas veces exagero, ¿sabes? No tengo _tanto_ miedo.” murmuró, sentándose en el sofá y sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Por supuesto. Si no cuentas la vez que le pediste a tu sobrina – que entonces tenía siete años – de salvarte por el gato que había entrado en la cocina de tu madre.” Yuto hizo una sonrisita y fue a sentarse a su lado, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercándose para besarle una mejilla; el afecto era un medio para tantear el terreno, supuso Hikaru.

“Vale, tengo miedo de los gatos. Los detesto y los desprecio. Pero soy también un profesionista, ¿verdad? Kekeke me pidió de fingir estar hipnotizado, pues lo hice, fin de la historia.” le hizo notar.

“ _Besaste_ el pobre animal, ¡Hikka!” le dijo Yuto entonces, y esa fue la última gota.

Hikaru se arrodilló, empujando a Yuto con la espalda contra el sofá a escabullirse mientras intentaba escaparse de su agarre, incapaz de dejar de reír.

“Párate, Yutti. Estoy intentando matarte.” dijo Yaotome entre los dientes, algo que sólo hizo reír más a Nakajima. “Y deja de reír, no era tan gracioso.”

“No puedo. Era bastante gracioso, merece la pena morir por esto.” le dijo su novio, que luego tuvo éxito de liberarse del agarre de Hikaru en sus muñecas y lo alejó, invirtiendo las posiciones y acercándose para besarlo.

Algo que, en realidad, el mayor le dejó hacer; después de todo, no tenía que estar muy enfadado.

“Bueno, planeaba llevarte a cenar esta noche.” dijo Hikaru en cuanto el menor se alejó. “Pero ahora no creo que lo haré. Pienso que nos quedaremos en casa, y que cocinarás tú.” cruzó los brazos, levantando una ceja.

Yuto se puso recto y lo miró.

“En primer lugar, creo que la punición sea excesiva en comparación con el crimen. Además, no es justo que por culpa del ItaJan no podemos disfrutar una cena romántica juntos.” sonrió, sintiéndose bastante engreído. “Y tercero, hacerme cocinar parece más una punición para ti que para mí.” sonrió.

Hikaru se sentó, llevando las manos alrededor de su cintura, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

“No es una punición excesiva, es tu culpa para haber ido demasiado lejos. Pues, de hecho, no fue el ItaJan que lo arruinó todo, fuiste tú.” le hizo notar. “Cuanto al tercero… de hecho, tienes razón, será mejor pedir una pizza o algo así. Me hace falta poner algo decente en boca, besé un gato hoy.” lo alejó y se puso en pie para recuperar el teléfono. Se dio cuenta de que el menor estaba por decir algo, y se apresuró a pararlo. “Y no hagas chistes sobre meter cosas decentes en boca. El romanticismo murió ya esta noche, no hace falta restregárselo a su cadáver.”

Yuto se puso en pie a su vez, con una mirada culpable, lo alcanzó y lo abrazó.

“Vamos, Hikka. No exageres. Es lecito que me burle un poco de ti, normalmente es lo contrario.” le hizo notar, bajándose para besarle el cuello. “No podemos hacer algo muy, muy, muy romántico, ¿incluso si por un poco fui un gilipollas?” murmuró, tanto lascivo como tuvo éxito ser.

Hikaru le puso firme las manos en los hombros, alejándolo.

“Bueno, visto el tono que estás utilizando, sin duda podemos tener sexo. Nunca diría que no a eso.” hizo una pausa y una sonrisita. “Sólo espero que sepas que no es algo muy, muy romántico.”

Yuto se echó a reír y asintió.

“Lo sé.” confirmó. “Pues, ordena la pizza. Yo me voy a quitar la ropa. Pienso que tenemos al menos cuarenta minutos antes de que nos la entreguen, hicimos mucho en mucho menos tiempo.” lo besó, sonriendo abiertamente. “Dejémonos el romanticismo para cuando no habrás sido obligado a tocar un gato, ¿vale?” sugirió, alejándose; Hikaru le cogió una muñeca y lo paró.

“Te quiero lo mismo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” murmuró, llevándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y acercándosele, exactamente como el menor había hecho antes.

“No puedes decirme que me quieres y accidentalmente hacerme sentir que la tienes dura ya. Me dijiste que el sexo no es romántico.” hizo una sonrisita, pero se empujó contra de él, provocándolo. “Pues, tengo hambre. En más que un sentido. ¿Podemos seguir el plan o no?”

E Hikaru lo alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Llamo la pizzería. Seré en la habitación dentro de dos minutos, si para entonces no estarás completamente desnudo, no tendrás romanticismo y tampoco sexo.”

“A su servicio.” dijo Yuto, antes de desaparecer a la habitación.

Hikaru estaba contrariado, de alguna manera; o tanto contrariado como podía ser a la perspectiva de tener a su novio desnudo todo para él dentro de dos minutos.

Suspiró, cogiendo el teléfono.

A veces era muy difícil no llevarse el trabajo a casa.

_02 – Me rindo honestamente_

“Dios, estoy cansado.”

Así. No ‘Hola, Hikka’. No ‘Oye, no nos vimos todo el día, ¿Qué hiciste de bueno?’. No ‘Últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos, ¿Qué pensaría de hacer algo esta noche?’.

No. Estaba cansado.

Hikaru lo entendía, en serio. Había tenido su buena parte de días agotadores filmando el ItaJan, pero pensaba que habría encontrado lo mismo la manera de hacerse un poco de tiempo por Yuto.

Aunque así, sonrió a su novio cuando colapsó en el sofá, y fue a sentarse a su lado, masajeándole confortablemente los hombros.

El menor gimió, sonriendo.

“Es esto que necesito, de verdad. Nadie nunca sabrá cuánta suerte tenga a volver a casa de ti.” murmuró, perdido en el toque de las manos del mayor.

“Podías ir a un salón de masajes. Habrías ganado un final feliz también.” se burló de él, intentando no parecer demasiado amargo.

Yuto, de todas formas, no se dio cuenta.

“¿No voy a tenerlo aquí?” preguntó, levantando la cabeza y fingiéndose sorprendido, moviéndose al encuentro del toque del mayor. “En serio. Fue infernal, juro. Tuve que enseñarle a un niño a jugar de cátcher, y me enteré de que no es para mí. Creía ser un poco mejor que así.” se encogió de hombros.

“Te va bien con el béisbol.” respondió Hikaru, instintivamente. “Bueno... en realidad, en comparación conmigo. Que supongo que no sea mucho.” se rio. “¿Cómo era el niño?”

“Adorable, de verdad. Al final, me creo que tuve éxito de ayudarlo.” gimió cuando Hikaru masajeó un punto particularmente dolorido. “Pero fue dura. Pasé toda la tarde recogiendo pelotas alrededor del gimnasio y lanzándolas. Tengo algunas dificultades en comprender si duelan más los brazos o las piernas.” se quejó. “¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu día?” preguntó, e Hikaru decidió que ahora podía esforzarse un poco más con el masaje.

“Nada mal. Sabes, no sé realmente qué hacer de mí cuando no estás aquí, pues fui a ver a Kota y me quedé un poco ahí. Kei preparó el almuerzo.” suspiró. “Nada importante, en realidad.” dijo, lamiéndose el labio inferior. “Pues, ¿estás muy, muy cansado?” preguntó, tentativamente.

Yuto tenía que haber oído algo raro en su voz; se sentó, cruzó las piernas y se le acercó, como para mirarlo mejor.

“Sí. Estoy por dormirme en este sofá y despertarme en dos días.” declaró, cuidado con subrayar cuanto fuera de hecho harto. “¿Por qué? ¿Estabas realmente pensando en ese final feliz? Porque en ese caso no creo que sería muy útil. Pero, oye, llevamos juntos desde años. No tengo objeciones si quieres tener sexo conmigo mientras duermo.”

Hikaru le echó un vistazo enojado, levantándose y sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Es sorprendente como a veces tengas éxito de ser aún más sucio que mí.” le reprochó, resoplando. “Y, por una vez, no pensaba en ningún final feliz. Sólo quería…” suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. “Nada. Pensaba que podríamos haber salido a cenar, ir a un lugar lindo. Ya que últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Pero supongo que si estás cansado, siempre hay otra noche.” dijo, y después hizo por dirigirse a la cocina para enterarse de si tuviesen realmente algo de comer para la cena.

“Hikka.” le oyó murmurar al menor, y tardó un instante en pararse y otro en girarse a mirarlo.

“¿Sí?” abrió los ojos en una expresión inocente, intentando no mostrarse decepcionado.

“Ven a sentarte conmigo.” pidió Yuto, la voz más baja, firme, y a Hikaru ni le pasó por la cabeza no hacerlo.

Volvió al sofá, acogiendo con gusto a Yuto cuando el menor se hizo sitio entre sus brazos.

“Supongo que tengas hambre también, deberías dejarme ir a pensar en la cena.” le hizo notar, una sonrisita en la cara.

“En un momento.” dijo el menor. “Lo siento, Hikka. Pero estoy realmente agotado. Sé qué te aburres cuando no estoy aquí, lo siento. De verdad. Pero, ¿Por qué no podemos pasar una noche tranquila aquí, comer algo y luego mirar una película?” preguntó, sonando bastante razonable.

“Tienes razón.” respondió Hikaru, suspirando. “Entiendo que estás cansado, no me he enfadado.” le dejó saber, sonriendo y acercándose para besarle la frente. “Sólo es que a veces te echo de menos. Eso es todo.”

Yuto frunció el entrecejo, confuso.

“¿Qué quieres decir que me echas de menos?” preguntó, perplejo. “Siempre estamos juntos, excepto cuando tenemos que filmar separados por el ItaJan o algo así. Creo que deberías haberte cansado de mí, con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.” bromeó.

“¿Tú te cansaste de mí?” preguntó Hikaru, levantando una ceja y haciendo una sonrisa.

“Para nada. Pero yo soy un tipo muy paciente.” se giró en su abrazo, mirándolo a los ojos. “Pero, en serio Hikka… ¿Qué quieres decir que me echas de menos?”

Hikaru podía elegir abrirse un poco, intentar explicar cómo se sintiera, pero no pudo.

Habría hecho sentir a Yuto culpable, lo habría confundido y no se sentía listo para explicarle sus retorcidos procesos mentales, no cuando estaba tan cansado.

“No quiere decir nada.” cortó, encogiéndose de hombros. “Sólo que quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.” lo besó, llevándole las manos a la cara. “Especialmente cuando intentas enseñar cosas a los niños. Eres muy tierno con ellos.” sonrió contra sus labios, luego se alejó y volvió en pie. “Ahora que lo resolvimos, ¿puedo ir a preparar la cena? Te quiero y todo, pero no puedo vivir sólo de tu presencia.”

Yuto sabía qué había algo que no le estaba diciendo, pero pareció realizar que no iba a obtener nada en ese momento.

“Vale. Vete a cocinar. Incluso si, sabes, no creo que voy a seguirte, estoy demasiado cómodo aquí en el sofá. ¿Crees de poder sobrevivir el tiempo que tardarás en cocinar sin mí?” se burló de él, riéndose.

Hikaru se bajó de vuelta hacia él, y este beso fue más profundo de los antes; abrió los labios, buscó su lengua, su sabor, sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de sí cuando oyó al menor gemir contra su boca.

“Esto debería cargarme mientras tanto.” murmuró, sacando la lengua y lamiéndole los labios.

El menor no respondió, e Hikaru se alegró de haber finalmente encontrado la manera de hacerlo callar.

Incluso si, de todas maneras, había perdido otra ronda.

Pero lejos de él rendirse; iba a tener a Yuto como lo quería, no importaba cuantas películas miradas en el sofá iba a tomar para obtenerlo.

_03 – Está todo descentrado_

_“Bueno, estamos haciendo esta cosa para que tenemos que producir un mini drama. Es genial, juro. Yo soy el director. Nos… nos podría tomar más que previsto.”_

Hikaru respiró hondo.

Una vez, dos.

Tres.

Oh, podía bien perder la paciencia, y Yuto lo sabía. Tenía que ser por eso que había usado esa voz emocionada, sabiendo qué el mayor estaba raramente capaz de resistir.

Bueno, esta vez Hikaru iba a esforzarse.

“Pensaba que Kekeke hubiera dicho que habríais sido a casa a cenar.” dijo, aún sin mostrar irritación en su voz, pero Yuto sabía bien de no estar aún a salvo.

O, al menos, Hikaru lo esperaba.

 _“Sí, lo sé. He... he complicado un poco las cosas. Pero quiero que salga bien, me gusta mucho el proyecto. Dai-chan acabó hace un tiempo, yo sólo tengo que refinar algunos detalles y volver a los estudios para registrar el comentario.”_ hizo una pausa, hesitando. _“Lo siento muchísimo, Hikka.”_ añadió, intentando expresar el máximo de la contrición.

Yaotome no iba a morder el anzuelo.

“Debería.” murmuró, succionando un labio entre los dientes. “No pienso de pedir mucho, Yuto. Después de todas las veces que te dije que quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo finalmente tenemos éxito de organizarnos, tenemos una reservación en un buen lugar y tú tienes que…” suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, aunque el menor no pudiera verlo. “No importa. Ve a hacer lo que debes hacer. Llamo al restaurante para anular.” dijo al final.

“ _Hikka, lo sé qué estás decepcionado. Sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien, es trabajo al final, ¿no? Sabes qué no me gusta hacer las cosas a mitad. Podemos salir otra noche a cenar, ¿no?”_

Hikaru quería a su novio.

Amaba como tuviera casi éxito de convencerlo que no hubiese ocurrido nada, amaba como fuera tan malditamente adorable y amoroso de llevarlo casi al punto de olvidar porque se hubiese enfadado.

Había ido tan cerca que Hikaru casi lamentaba que no se hubiera parado una frase antes.

“Por supuesto. Puede ser otra vez, no es que esta noche fuera nada especial.” dijo, ahora la irritación evidente, pero no dejó al menor tiempo de investigar. “Bueno, voy a estar aquí cuando vuelves. Haz un buen trabajo.” le dijo, y colgó.

Increíble.

*

Yuto intentó no hacer ruido al volver a casa.

Estaba muy tarde, pero era algo que podía bien ser a su favor; Hikaru probablemente dormía, pues debería haber esperado la mañana siguiente para matarlo.

Yuto hizo una mueca al pensarlo.

Él también creía que últimamente no pasasen bastante tiempo juntos, y se había alegrado mucho cuando su novio le había propuesto de salir a cenar, algo que llevaban un poco sin hacer.

Pero el trabajo era trabajo, siempre había sido así, y sabía qué Hikaru en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Caminó de puntillas hacia la habitación, y se paró a mitad del camino en el salón.

Había una lámpara encendida, la única luz en el cuarto, pero estaba suficiente para que Yuto viera a su novio que dormía en el sofá, una manta enroscada en las piernas y la cabeza colgada del reposabrazos.

Se mordió un labio, maldiciendo entre los dientes.

Posponer el sermón a la mañana siguiente no merecía hacer despertar a Hikaru con una vértebra agrietada.

Se sentó en el borde del sofá, llevando una mano al hombro del mayor y acariciándolo despacio, rozándole la piel con la punta de los dedos, intentando ser tan delicado como posible.

“¿Hikka?” lo llamó, acercándose y dándole un beso suave en la mandíbula.

Eso pareció funcionar.

Yaotome gimió, agitándose ligeramente y abriendo los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo al verlo.

“Dónde…” murmuró, sentándose y mirándose alrededor. “¿Qué horas son?” preguntó, pasándose una mano en los ojos.

Bueno, Yuto podría haber mentido. No era probable que el mayor controlase la hora para verificar que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Pero tampoco estaba seguro de que no lo habría hecho, pues bajó los ojos e hizo una mueca.

“Las cuatro de la madrugada.” admitió. “Te lo había dicho que iba a tomarme un tiempo.” susurró, culpable.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

“No importa. Excepto que vas a dormirte al amanecer y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. No es muy saludar.” dijo, en voz completamente neutral.

“Gracias por preocuparte de mis horarios de sueño.” le dijo Yuto, sólo un poco irónico. “Hikka, lo siento mucho, yo…”

“Yu.” el mayor lo interrumpió enseguida. Resopló, pasándose las manos en la cara unas veces para intentar concentrarse. “No estoy ni por asomo bastante despierto por esto, pero intentaré hacerlo funcionar.” comentó. “Oye... no quiero hacer la parte de la mujer descuidada que espera en casa que su hombre vuelva del trabajo y que se enfada si retrasa. O porque se olvida…” hizo una pausa, lamiéndose el labio inferior.

“Especialmente porque creía ser _yo_ la mujer.” Yuto no pudo evitar de bromear. “¿Qué olvidé?” preguntó luego, arrugando el entrecejo.

“Era nuestro jodido aniversario, Yuto.” lo informó Hikaru. “Vale, sé qué es tonto y no me interesa del aniversario en sí mismo. Sólo pensaba que pudiese ser la excusa para hacer algo junto, eso es todo.”

Yuto se salió los ojos, tomándole las manos.

“¡Joder!” dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Joder, Hikka, lo siento muchísimo, me olvidé completamente. Pensaba…” echó un vistazo al calendario, como si lo hubiese engañado. “Soy un gilipollas. Y soy un idiota. Y tienes el derecho de estar enfadado conmigo, y prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que puedo para hacerme perdonar, juro.” dijo, juntando las manos y acercándose para apoyar la frente contra el hombro del mayor.

Hikaru no puso evitar de reír.

“No seas tonto, Yutti.” le dijo, llevando las manos a su nuca. “Como he dicho, no es por el aniversario.” suspiró. “Pero espero que esta cosa que hiciste le lleve a Hollywood. No querría haber renunciado en la cena por nada.” se burló de él, haciéndolo reír bajo.

“No sé si estoy a ese nivel, pero es un inicio.” dijo, y luego no pudo evitar de bostezar.

“Vale, entiendo. Trabajaste demasiado, estás cansado y todo. Acostémonos, Scorsese.” dijo, acercándose para besarlo.

“Dios, tengo que haber hecho algo bueno para merecer a una mujer tan maravillosa.” bromeó Yuto, siguiendo al mayor a la habitación.

“No exageres.” lo advirtió Hikaru, dejándolo ir en la cama y lanzándole el pijama.

“No, en serio. Estaba aterrorizado por la idea de tener que dormir en el sofá. Eres tan comprensivo.” siguió Yuto, liberándose rápidamente de la ropa y metiéndose bajo las sábanas en cuanto se hubo arreglado.

Hikaru se le puso a un lado, suspirando.

“Lo sé. No me mereces.” le hizo notar, pero no lo alejó cuando Yuto se acurrucó contra de él, apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho.

“Buen aniversario con retraso, Hikka.” murmuró, besándole el pecho y luego cerrando los ojos, agotado.

“Sí. Eso.” contestó el mayor, pero su novio no pareció oírlo.

Hikaru intentó volver a dormir, sintiéndose de alguna manera reconfortado por la presencia de Yuto.

Quizá, pensó, esto era todo lo que podía obtener; debería haber olvidado cenas y aniversarios, y romanticismo y todo. Su trabajo era realmente demasiado por todo eso.

Al sentir la respiración de Yuto contra la piel y el cuerpo contra el propio, de todas maneras, pensaba igualmente que podría haber sido muy, muy peor.

_4 – El mundo seguirá luego_

Cuando vio a su novio entrar en el salón, los ojos vacíos y la cara increíblemente pálida, Hikaru murió de miedo.

Y su incómodo creció cuando Yuto, sin decir una palabra, se echó contra de él y lo abrazó.

“¿Yutti?” lo llamó, envolviéndolo entre los brazos y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. “Yutti, ¿está todo bien?”

“No.” respondió el menor, brusco. “No, nada está bien, Hikka. Fui muy, muy cerca de la muerte hoy.” susurró.

E Hikaru hizo una mueca, pero luego pensó que estaba a salvo entre sus brazos, que claramente no había muerto, pues concluyó que quizá exageraba un poco.

“Vale, escuchemos. ¿Qué os hicieron hacer?” preguntó con una sonrisita.

“¿Te acuerdas de la cosa con los toboganes que hicieron hacer a Keito?” hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Bueno, por supuesto te acuerdas. Se quejó durante semanas. Sólo que hoy me enteré de que tiene perfectamente razón. El staff está intentando matarnos y no lo sabíamos.” dijo, teatralmente.

Hikaru sonrió, alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

“¿Pues? ¿Qué tipo de toboganes os hicieron probar hoy?” preguntó, aún poco impresionado.

“Naturales.” respondió Yuto, la voz débil.

Y aunque pareciera bastante espantoso, la mirada en la cara del menor estaba demasiado hilarante para tomarlo en serio.

“Bueno, sobreviviste. Estoy orgulloso de ti solamente por esto.” se burló un poco de él, acariciándole una mejilla con la punta de la nariz.

Yuto no pareció alegrarse mucho de la manera como minimizaba su tarea.

“Bromea cuanto quieres. Tú te habrías negado a hacerlo. No puedo esperar que veas el clip, fue muy espantoso, Hikka. Nos hicieron deslizar cabeza primero de un acantilado que debe haber sido ancha algo como cinco metros. Podría haber golpeado la cabeza y muerto, así. Pues no habrías sido tan gracioso.” le hizo notar, cruzando los brazos y alejándose de él, apoyándose en el respaldo.

“Lo siento mucho, Yu. No quería decir que no haya sido difícil.” dijo Hikaru, pero siguió sonriendo. “Pero estás con vida, ¿no? Contra todo pronóstico. Incluso considerando el hecho que somos demasiado lucrativos para que la agencia nos deje morir deslizando bajo rápidos.” succionó un labio entre los dientes e intentó acercarse otra vez, alegrándose cuando vio que su novio no lo rechazaba.

Se hizo sitio entre sus piernas y se asomó adelante, besándole el cuello.

“No lo sé. Todavía somos nueve y estamos al décimo año. Quizá quieren que tomemos el camino de los KAT-TUN.” comentó Yuto con una mueca.

“¿Pues? ¿Quién sugieres que embarace a quién?” preguntó Hikaru casi distraídamente, perdido en le piel de su novio. “No es que Dai-chan y Ryosuke no intenten, pero tengo la sensación que no va a funcionar.”

Fue obligado a alejarse, porque Yuto reía demasiado fuerte para que siguiera atormentándole el cuello.

“Eres el ser humano más idiota que nunca existió en la Tierra, pero amo lo mismo la manera como me distraes.” le dijo, tirándolo de vuelta cerca y besándolo.

“Me alegro de estar útil.” murmuró Hikaru contra su piel, y luego suspiró. “Pues, ahora que olvidaste completamente tu experiencia cercana a la muerte, piensas que podríamos…”

“Para.” lo interrumpió Yuto, sentándose recto y mirándolo a los ojos. “Deja que te pare ahora: si hablas de sexo, supongo que puedo tener éxito de abrir las piernas de alguna manera y gemir tu nombre un par de veces. Si lo que sugieres es algo que no incluye a mí tumbado en este sofá pensando en cómo podría haber muerto, me temo de que no estoy del humor.” dijo, y para subrayar el concepto volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo, cruzando los brazos.

Hikaru suspiró e hizo una mueca.

“Y dices que soy yo el idiota.” comentó, suspirando. “Esta historia tiene que acabar. De verdad, no entiendo porque el ItaJan te haga este efecto. Juro que el resto de nosotros puede tener relaciones perfectamente saludares y normales al acabar de filmar.”

“Por supuesto.” se quejó Yuto. “Vosotros estáis enviado a enseñar a los niños como andar en bicicleta, cómodamente sentados en la parte trasera de una camioneta.” puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Alguna vez te preguntas por qué Keito está todavía soltero?” añadió luego, y aunque intentando, Hikaru no pudo evitar de sonreír.

“Sigo pensando que exageras. Y que un día, cuando volverás de una de tus terribles location y yo no seré aquí a esperarte, lamentarás muchísimo haber intentado comprar mi amor con el sexo y haberme negado completamente el romanticismo.”

Yuto hizo una sonrisa torcida, tirándolo abajo consigo.

“Pues, vale. Juro que, _después de esta noche_ , haré un serio esfuerzo por encontrar bastante tiempo y ganas de vivir para hacer algo romántico contigo. Será sentimental de una manera repulsiva. Habrá pétalos de rosa y candelas y canciones empalagosas.” bromeó, peinándole el pelo al mayor con la mano. “Pero necesito esta noche, Hikka. Necesito despertarme mañana y alegrarme de seguir estando vivo. Me hace falta elaborar el hecho de haber sido lanzado de una cascada. No sería muy útil en este momento.”

“Contigo siempre es lo mismo, posponer hasta que…” el mayor se paró, arrugando el entrecejo. “¿Dijiste cascada?” preguntó después, confuso.

“Admítelo, pensabas que me quejara por nada.” Yuto sacudió la cabeza. “Y no pospongo siempre. Sólo digo que tendrás tu noche, exactamente como la quieres tú. Y que me haré perdonar, pero que tengo que estar del humor adecuado.” le aseguró, luego se estiró y se puso en pie. “Ahora, ¿puedo ir a ducharme? Me hace falta quitarme de encima la naturaleza lo mejor posible.”

Hikaru lo pensó y sacudió la cabeza.

“Aún no.” dijo. “Ya que estás demasiado alterado para darme algo diferente, aceptaré tu oferta.” lo empujó de vuelta abajo, sonriendo diabólicamente. “Prepárate para abrir las piernas y gemir mi nombre un par de veces.” susurró, disfrutando el gemido del menor.

Iba a tomar lo que podía, esto estaba seguro.

Y quizá tenía que admitir que Yuto tenía razón, el ItaJan estaba seriamente intentando matarlo; o, al menos, herirlo gravemente, junto a su relación.

Pero iba a mostrar a toda la producción de poder ser más terco que ellos. Tomaba mucho más que un chapuzón de una cascada para distraerlo del propósito de pasar un poco de tiempo de cualidad con su novio.

_5 – Los votos se hacen para romperlos_

“Hikka, son las nueve, no crees que deberías…”

Al ver el vistazo que le echó Hikaru, Kei decidió que estaba mejor callarse.

“Prometió.” dijo, rechinando los dientes. “Hizo una puta promesa, y hablé también con Kekeke, fui muy casual, y me dijo que habrían acabado de filmar al máximo a las ocho.” dijo, la voz tan peligrosamente calma que el mayor tenía seriamente miedo que reventara.

“Lo sé, me lo dijiste mil veces ya.” dijo, suspirando. “Pero filmaste por el ItaJan, ¿no? Sabes qué siempre hay problemas, y si no llamó probablemente quiere que…”

“No. No quiere decir nada. Tienen que estar atascados en el tráfico, es viernes por la noche, pasa. Y su móvil tiene que haber muerto.” se lamió los labios. “¿Intentaste otra vez con Yabu?” preguntó.

Kei estaba comenzando a irritarse seriamente de que el menor no lo dejara acabar de hablar. Además, se estaba empezando a preocupar para Kota, pese a que supiera que estaba perfectamente normal retrasar después del rodaje.

Pero por supuesto, Hikaru tenía que transformar algo sencillo en un caso del estado.

“Sí. Va al buzón. Quizá están en algún lugar donde no hay señal, Hikka, no…”

“Hay señal en la carretera.” le hizo notar, y por Kei fue la última gota.

“¡Hikaru!” se levantó del sofá, mirándolo enfadado. “Oye, lo siento que te hayas enfadado, lo siento que retrasen y todo. Pero llamaste a mi puerta, estás en mi casa, estás bebiendo todo mi café, pues lo mínimo que podrías hacer es dejarme acabar de hablar e intentar razonar. No puede ser que simplemente acabaron tarde de filmar, ¿a pesar de lo que te dijo Kekeke?”

Hikaru suspiró, con una mueca.

“Perdón.” murmuró. “Sé qué soy una molestia. Supongo que fui una molestia por Yuto también, últimamente.” admitió. “No lo sé. Parece como si no tuviéramos éxito de pasar tiempo juntos. Siempre está harto o de retraso o tiene excusas para evitar…” hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Odio sentirme tan poco como a mí mismo. Yo no soy de esta manera.”

Kei lo miró, luego volvió a sentarse a su lado y le tomó firmemente el café de las manos.

“Se llama estar en una relación, Hikka. Siempre hay a alguien que se quejas por cosas así. Lo creas o no, Kota también lloriquea por el hecho que no pasamos bastante tiempo juntos, a veces. Y sabes qué no es propio de él.” le hizo notar.

Hikaru sonrió.

“Tan poco que pienso que lo haya intentado para hacerme sentir mejor.” comentó.

“Hablo en serio, créeme.” suspiró. “Oye, no es algo para que tengas que preocuparte. Pasa, con nuestros compromisos. Hay momentos buenos y momentos menos buenos, a veces parece solamente que los menos buenos sigan por una eternidad.” hesitó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. “Estoy seguro de que cualquiera conspiración misteriosa hayas inventado que incluya que Yuto se está alejando de ti sea pura ficción.” añadió, bastante confiado de haber leído bien a su amigo.

Hikaru se sonrojó.

“No he…” empezó a protestar, pero se interrumpió enseguida. “Bueno, supongo que lo pensé. Pero estoy seguro de que cualquier persona cuerda habría tenido al menos la duda de que pase algo malo.” estaba por seguir, cuando el teléfono de Kei sonó.

El mayor se apresuró a contestar, bastante aliviado al realizar que se trataba de Kota.

“Sí, entiendo. Bueno, ¿aún estás con ellos? ¿Puedes decirle a Yuto que Hikka está aquí?” hizo una pausa, dejando a Yaotome en ascuas. “Vale, pues esperamos aquí. Hasta luego. Te quiero.” colgó y tergiversó, sin mirar al menor a los ojos.

“Estoy por enfadarme, ¿verdad?” preguntó Hikaru, resoplando.

“Bueno, no es exactamente…” Kei suspiró. “Al parecer, Yuya y Keito tenían hambre, pues decidieron de ir a cenar. Están volviendo. Le dije a Ko que habrías esperado a Yuto aquí y... oh, bueno. Oíste lo que dije.” le comunicó, incómodo.

Hikaru se dejó recaer en el sofá, con un sonido quejumbroso.

“Tenía esperanzas serias sobre esta noche. Pensaba que pudiéramos finalmente recuperar todas las veces que tuvimos que cancelar nuestros planes últimamente, quería solamente…” se paró, mordiéndose los labios. “Pero supongo que no importe, ¿no? Pasa, sólo es una fase. Estoy seguro de que Yuto no se esté alejando de mí.” dijo, y no había señales de ironía en su voz.

Solamente resignación, y Kei pensó que fuera muy, muy peor.

*

El silencio reinaba en el habitáculo.

Yuto había seguido a Yabu dentro del piso del mayor, los ojos bajos, y había intentado ganar tiempo para evitar de tener que irse y quedarse solo con Hikaru.

Pero Yaotome no estaba del humor, pues después de que Kota les hizo contado del día que habían pasado, se lo había agradecido a Kei de haberle hecho compañía y se habían ido.

Hikaru no le había dicho ni una palabra durante el camino hacia casa; no porque estuviera enfadado, sino porque su mente estaba tan llena de pensamientos que no pudo hacer conversación.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió a la habitación, y Yuto buscó refugio en el cuarto de baño, murmurando que necesitaba una ducha.

Hikaru controló el reloj: estaba bastante tarde de poderse acostar. No estaba muy cansado, pero sentía que habría sido una buena estrategia para evitar discusiones, al menos por el momento.

No estaba seguro de poder fingir que todo estuviese bien, y al mismo tiempo estaba harto de ser siempre él el que se quejaba.

Pensaba de haberlo esquivado de esa manera, pero cuando Yuto salió del baño lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse detrás de él y abrazarlo.

“Hikka…” murmuró, los labios contra la piel de su hombro, la voz casi implorante.

E Hikaru podía resistir solamente hasta un punto.

Llevó una mano encima de la del menor en su pecho, acariciándola suavemente.

“No importa, Yutti.” dijo, alegrándose de que Nakajima no pudiera verle la cara. “No estoy enfadado.” lo tranquilizó.

“Fue un día largo.” se justificó Yuto, a pesar del reaseguro. “Fuimos por ahí filmando, y cuando Keito y Yuya dijeron que tenían hambre… bueno, no podía dejarlos morir de hambre porque tú y yo teníamos planes. Te habría llamado, pero no había señal, cuando Kota recibió el email de Kei ha llamado y…”

Hikaru se sentó y se giró a mirarlo, algo que pareció suficiente para hacer callar al menor.

“He dicho que no estoy enfadado, Yuto.” repitió, firme. “Mi día también fue largo. Era solamente el momento equivocado. Otra vez.” suspiró, acariciándole la cara y esforzándose por sonreír. “Estoy cansado, creo que intentaré dormir un poco, si no te importa.” se le acercó, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. “Buenas noches.”

Volvió bajo las sábanas, y Yuto tardó un poco antes de hacer lo mismo, esta vez manteniendo la distancia.

“Buenas noches, Hikka. Te quiero.” murmuró, y había tanta culpabilidad y tan poco de todo el resto en su voz que Hikaru realmente no pudo decirle que él también lo quería.

_+1 – Y mientras mi corazón late te prometo que te decepcionaré_

_En realidad, últimamente no pudo ver a mi novia._

Ridículo. Y había sido también lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza, y tenía suerte de que no hubiera sido peor. Debería haber matado a Kei. Había sido él a sugerir que practicaran con la parte de la novia. Además, le había dicho que quería hacerle un favor, y que esperaba que la producción no lo cortara de la transmisión.

No lo habían hecho, por supuesto, porque de lo contrario habría sido demasiado bueno.

Yuto llevaba ya un poco de tiempo siendo raro, y después de haber visto el clip se había hecho aún más raro.

Habían mantenido todo muy civil después de la última debacle, pero no habían realmente resuelto sus problemas, pues lo último que quería Hikaru era crear nuevos.

Por supuesto, Kei no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso; Hikaru tomó nota de nunca volver a descargarse con él.

“ _En serio, no puedo creer que aún sigas quejándote.”_ su voz llegó a través del teléfono, e Hikaru podía imaginarlo perfectamente resoplar y cruzar los brazos, con su perfecta mirada de genio incomprendido.

Hikaru estaba caminando de la estación a casa, de hecho había visto a Kei menos de media hora atrás, después de haber filmado con Yuya y él, pero había pensado de llamarlo para que le hiciera compañía durante el camino.

Inevitablemente, la discusión había acabado otra vez en el episodio incriminado.

“Por supuesto aún me quejo. Yuto y yo estábamos ya al límite, y te lo digo, las cosas empeoraron. Esta mañana estaba distraído, me saludó apenas cuando salí.” suspiró. “No le hacía falta oírme quejar de que no tengo éxito de ver a mi ‘novia’ durante un segment, Kei.” le hizo notar, como había hecho ya alrededor de doscientos veces.

Oyó a Kei suspirar, antes de responder.

_“Bueno, no me interesa. Eres mi amigo, y deberías podérselo decir si hay algo malo entre vosotros. El hecho que seas más viejo que él no supone que tengas que ser solamente tú a hacer funcionar las cosas, ¿no?”_

“No se trata de hacer funcionar las cosas. Se trata…” hizo una pausa, realizando sólo entonces de haber llegado a casa. “Se trata de equilibrio, Kei. Puedo decirle algo un número limitado de veces, si sigo así corro el riesgo de ser molesto, pues se cansará realmente de mí.” hizo una mueca, entrando en el ascensor. “Además, pensaba que hubieras dicho que Yuto no tenía culpa y que sólo era una fase.”

Kei pareció ignorar completamente su última frase, algo que Hikaru encontró raro.

“ _¿Llegaste ya?”_ preguntó, y ahora parecía emocionado.

“¿A casa? Sí, estoy frente a la puerta ahora. Pero no veo que…”

“ _Tengo que ir, Hikka. Tú… asegúrate de divertirte.”_ fue todo lo que dijo, y no dio tiempo al menor para responder antes de colgar.

Hikaru miró fijo el móvil en su mano por algunos segundos, sorprendido.

¿Divertirse?

Abrió la puerta, sin tener ni una idea de que quisiera decir el mayor.

La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, cosa que significaba que Yuto estaba en casa; pensarlo, algo que hasta una semana antes habría sido agradable, ahora en cambio le hizo tener miedo de cómo iba a seguir la noche.

“¡Estoy de vuelta!” gritó del vestíbulo, colgando la chaqueta y lanzando las llaves en una bandeja vacía bolsillos, metiéndose los zapatillos y dirigiéndose al salón, el entrecejo arrugado. “¿Yutti?” dijo.

“¡Aquí! Aquí, estoy aquí, estoy… joder.” hubo una queja, e Hikaru se preocupó. “En cocina, Hikka.”

Se apresuró a alcanzarlo, y en cuanto lo hizo se inmovilizó en el umbral.

Yuto – que se veía muy bien, con pantalón negro y una camisa blanca – estaba ocupado en la estufa, mezclando en una olla y asomándose hacia el fregadero, una mano bajo el agua.

“Bienvenido.” dijo, girándose por un momento para sonreírle. “Lo siento, tengo que haber calculado mal. El curry no se ha espesado como debía y mientras tanto las verduras se quemaron, pues he llamado a Yama-chan que me ha dicho de añadir un poco de agua, pero por supuesto esto significa que va a tomar algunos minutos más para…” se paró, sonrojándose, al realizar que su novio no estaba escuchando.

“¿Curry?” fue todo lo que tuvo éxito de entender. “Yuto, qué estás…” dio algunos pasos adelante, echando un vistazo a la olla.

Y, de hecho, parecía curry. Y el en el plato al lado de la estufa parecía yakitori. Y el bloc de notas apoyado en la pared llevaba la letra de Yamada, con algunos dibujos de etapas especialmente difíciles de la receta.

Hikaru estaba confuso.

“¿Qué se pasa?” preguntó, y tomó la cuchara de sus manos, empujándolo así que estuviera frente al fregadero, cuidándose de su mano.

“Me quemé. Cuando añadí el agua he hecho salpicar el curry por todos lados, incluida mi mano.” hizo una mueca.

“No, quiero decir… es decir, ¿estás bien? Yo…” Hikaru inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose bastante desorientado.

Yuto sonrió y asintió.

“Todo bien, no te preocupes. Pero lo siento mucho por el contratiempo; en mi mente estaba todo más lindo, tú que llegabas a casa y encontrabas la mesa ya lista.” hizo una sonrisita. “No se puede planear todo. Yama-chan me había advertido de que algo iba a salir mal.”

“¿Yama-chan?” preguntó Hikaru, indicando el bloc con la cabeza.

Yuto sonrió una vez más, culpable.

“Bueno, fue aquí esta tarde. Me ha más o menos enseñado a preparar el arroz con curry y el yakitori. Es un profesor horrible, no tiene nada de paciencia. Pues le hice escribir todo lo que tenía que hacer. Quizá sólo debería haberlo dejado cocinar y punto, pero he pensado que no habría sido lo mismo.” suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Cerró el grifo y tomó la cuchara de las manos del mayor. “Puedes ir a ducharte y cambiarte, si quieres. Debería estar bastante tiempo antes de que todo esté listo.” le dijo.

Hikaru tenía un montón de preguntas, pero estaba aún demasiado confuso para elaborarlas, pues siguió el consejo y fue a la habitación, quitándose la ropa y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, duchándose mientras sentía la cabeza completamente vacía.

En cuanto acabó, miró el armario, realizando que Yuto se veía demasiado bien para que él se pusiera los pantalones de chándal y la camiseta que normalmente llevaba en casa.

Le tomaron alrededor de veinte minutos para hacerlo todo, pero al volver a la cocina se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Yuto.

La mesa estaba puesta, la comida tenía un olor maravilloso, y el menor estaba apoyando en la encimera, los brazos cruzados, aparentemente satisfecho con el resultado.

Echó un vistazo a Hikaru, con una sonrisita.

“No quería hacerte presiones sobre que ponerte.” dijo, acercándose y acariciando con la punta de los dedos la camisa oscura que se había metido el mayor.

Yaotome se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

“Parecía apropiado.” dijo. “Hola.” añadió después, al realizar de no haberlo ni saludado hacía cuando había entrado.

“En realidad, empezaba a preguntarme si no merezco un beso.” respondió Yuto, llevando los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y quedándose quieto en espera, hasta que Hikaru tuvo éxito de reaccionar y llevar los labios a los suyos.

“Bueno… hola.” dijo otra vez, sonriendo, y después se alejó y miró la mesa. “¿Ahora quieres decirme qué es esto?” preguntó, sintiéndose más relajado que en los últimos….

Bueno, mucho tiempo.

“Por favor, siéntate.” le dijo el menor, tirando una silla. En cuanto Hikaru lo hubo hecho, Yuto se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, empezando a rellenar los platos con el arroz. Hikaru pensaba que estuviese intentando ganar tiempo, y no le hizo presiones.

Tomó una cuchara y ensayó, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un sonido satisfecho.

“Sabes, a veces odio el hecho que seas bueno en todo lo que haces.” dijo con una sonrisita. “Es delicioso, Yutti.” lo miró a los ojos, suspirando. “¿Pues? ¿Ahora que aprobé la comida?”

El menor hizo una mueca, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

“Bueno, sabes.” dijo, intentando sonreír. “Tengo que haber oído que últimamente no pudiste ver a tu novia.” cruzó los brazos, levantando una ceja.

Hikaru devolvió la sonrisa.

“Sí, sabes. Está siempre ocupada con algo. O cansada. O demasiado ocupada con enfrentar la muerte. O sus amigos tienen hambre.” le siguió el juego, mientras comía, para nada intencionado a dejarse distraer.

Yuto suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

“Kei llamó, un par de días atrás.” admitió. “Hemos hablado.”

Hikaru arriesgó sofocar con una zanahoria.

“¡Joder!” se quejó. “Ese chico es increíble. Lo había reprochado ya para haber preguntado esa cosa de la novia mientras filmábamos, qué…” hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. “¿Qué te dijo?” preguntó, intentando mantenerse calmo. Al mismo tiempo, pensó en la manera mejor para matar a Inoo Kei.

Yuto sonrió, triste.

“Supongo que me haya dicho lo que le dijiste a él. Sobre cómo te sentiste últimamente, cómo pensabas que me estuviera…” suspiró una vez más, se puso en pie y llevó la silla cerca de Hikaru, los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y apoyó la frente contra la suya. “Tiene razón, ¿sabes? _Es_ una fase. Lo siento si últimamente pareció que me estuviera alejando, pero no es así. Sólo es que el trabajo fue peor que normal, y yo soy un idiota, pero en serio, Hikka… nunca habría creído que pudieras ser tan tonto de pensar que ya no me interesa de nosotros como antes.” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. “De todas maneras, es mi culpa. Y me odio para haberte llevado a creerlo.” lo besó, delicadamente, luego lo abrazó y suspiró al sentir el mayor devolver el agarre, llevar una mano a su nuca y acariciarle el pelo.

“Pues supongo que ambos somos idiotas.” le murmuró Hikaru al oído. Se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos. “Pero, Yutti… fui a punto de volver locos las semanas pasadas, y no fue agradable. Nunca sé qué hacer contigo, nunca sé cuándo es demasiado. Pues he intentado no quejarme, pero eso sólo me puso de humor horrible, y lo sabes qué no soy bueno cuando me pasa. He…” succionó el labio inferior entre los dientes, enojado para no tener éxito de expresar como se sintiera. “No sé por qué me asusté, pero fue así. Y no te lo dije porque no quería correr el riesgo de meterte la idea en la cabeza, en caso de que no fuera ya ahí.” hizo una mueca. “Tengo suerte de tener a un buen amigo como Kei.”

Yuto se echó a reír y asintió.

“Por supuesto.” confirmó. “Habría seguido pensando que estuvieras enfadado conmigo para todas las veces que tenemos que cancelar planes o que fui demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa que quedarnos en casa, y podría haber seguido por semanas. Tomó la decisión correcta.” le dijo, volviendo serio. “Oye: sé qué esto no resuelve nada. Sólo quería hacer algo lindo para ti, ya que todo lo que pides desde el principio es una noche romántica juntos. Pero sé qué fuimos más allá.” suspiró. “No creo que voy a dejar de trabajar y tampoco tú, pues todo lo que puedo prometer es que no voy a volver a pensar que esté bien perder tiempo cuando tenemos un compromiso. Y no volveré a dejarme aterrorizar por los segment del ItaJan. Y dejaré morir de hambre a Yuya y a Keito. Prometo.” sonrió. “Pero tú tienes que prometerme que cuando hay algo malo, siempre me lo dirás, Hikka. Sabes, con cuanto eres tonto es sencillo no darse cuenta, pero recuerda que yo también soy tonto.” bromeó, disfrutando la sonrisa abierta en la cara del mayor.

“Lo eres.” confirmó. “Y puedes dejar comer a Yuya y a Keito, y tienes el derecho de hacer testamento cada vez que te lanzan de una cascada.” le tomó la cara en las manos, mirándolo a los ojos. “Y yo te lo diré cada vez que tendré un problema, porque ya no tengo intención de sentirme así. Ni de volver a necesitar la ayuda de Kei.” lo tiró más cerca, besándolo otra vez. “La próxima vez que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, lo haré así como viene. No tiene que ser nada de sensacional. Encenderé una candela, miraremos El Imperio Contraataca en el sofá y seré feliz así.”

“Conviértelo en El Retorno del Jedi y tenemos un acuerdo.” Yuto hizo una risita, besándolo una y otra vez. “Te quiero, Hikaru.”

“Yo también te quiero, Yutti.”

Se detuvieron por un rato así, como incapaces de dejarse ir, pero al final el menor se alejó y volvió a su asiento.

“Ahora, comemos. Yamada querrá una reseña precisa de ti, y será mejor que seas bueno conmigo.” dijo, para aliviar el ambiente.

“Veamos cuanto eres bueno tú conmigo, y luego podemos hablar.” bromeó Hikaru, echándole un vistazo malicioso. “Espero que esto no sea todo lo que incluye la noche romántica, ¿no?” preguntó, alusivo.

Yuto levantó las cejas y sonrió.

“Sabes, alguien una vez me dijo que el sexo no es romántico.”

“Tiene que ser un verdadero idiota.” resopló Hikaru.

“Lo es.” Yuto rio. “Pero lo sigo queriendo.”

Y eso, decidió Hikaru, era todo el romanticismo que necesitaba.


End file.
